memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis
)}} |registry = |owner = Quantum |operator = |type = |crew = 1 |speed = |armament = s, s, s, , s, es, es, es, es, es, es, and |defenses = , , , , , , , -reinforced hull, and |image2 = }} The 'Genesis' was a highly powered heavily armed operated by . Technical data Physical arrangement The ''Genesis was easy for anyone to pilot, especially someone who had third level and its design utilized highly advanced artificial intelligence (AI) systems called Jeeves that allowed for the operation of the vessel's and subsystems via voice commands. It also equipped with an aft emitter. This emitter could be used to tow starships at least as large as a and even at velocities. Lost ships could be found by using a to detect fluctuations in the . In the case of low power, the ship had a contingency to provide an emergency supply of power. Defensive systems The ship could remain undetected to technology, as well as the ability to blend into its surroundings by means of a mechanism usually called the "chameleon circuit", but occasionally the "camouflage unit", even letting the pilot choose a desired exterior, overriding what would have been "natural" for the surroundings. The ship had taking on the appearance of a , a , a , a , a , a and a . The ship was armed with s, es, es, es, es, es, es and . The vessel was also equipped with several advanced technologies, including , , , , , , , , -reinforced hull, and . The weapon systems included an array of advanced , and s. The powerful discharges from these weapons arced indirectly at the target and could be fired while the ship was at warp. Single hits could penetrate through the shields and easily cause major s to most starships. Other systems In addition to standard automation systems, the ship featured a temporal scattering function in case of that transports all of the crew members to different times and places, and was to be used only as a last resort. It also had s to allow Jeeves to go anywhere on the ship. Interior configuration Cockpit and transporter systems Ideally, the ship was piloted by two crewmembers, although one pilot would suffice. The cockpit had a that was equipped with s and a seat belt that deployed during turbulence and . The two large portholes were equipped with retractable blast shutters. Small square s mounted within the forward corners of the cabin were used for video communication and ship status displays. A and a compact personnel were located immediately behind the cockpit stations. The transporter could lock onto the target(s) designated for transport. The system could be used to lock on to a moving target and negate the target's momentum upon rematerialization. The transporter was also capable of transporting multiple persons simultaneously. Galley The galley functioned as the ship's kitchen and dining facility. The galley had an odd-shaped table was located in the center of the room and could support six chairs. A monitor was provided to allow visual aspects to be involved in a briefing. Across the room featured a leather couch, a snooker table, a large screen for movies, a television with a game console and a with two replicator terminals behind it. It also has a where were prepared for consumption. Additionally, the galley had a fridge containing . Wardrobe The on the ship appeared as a walk-in closet with some of the clothing been picked up during travels or left by former passengers. It contained clothing from various times, environments and other species. At least some of the clothes had pockets that were bigger on the inside. The wardrobe was equipped with a replicator, which allowed it to copy clothing. Science laboratory The had containment and analysis facilities for biological samples like plants. The laboratory also had technological items which were sequestered and studied, as well as a workbench for upgrading , , and . It was located just opposite the in the fore section of the ship. Sickbay The was where the crew and any passengers go to receive medical treatments for injuries or illnesses. The sickbay had a futuristic 3-D printer-like device that could construct new limbs. It was equipped with various sedatives and futuristic medicines that Jeeves often administers to mend injuries. There were two black chairs at a 180 degree angle, electronic displays, and extremely advanced future medical technology. Jeeves monitors patient vital signs and could cauterize simple knife wounds. The sickbay was capable of keeping passengers in stasis for extended periods of time and was located below the galley, along with engineering. Engineering The engineering was where the ship's main power systems were controlled and was designed so that it could run autonomously if needed. It was occupied by and controlled machinery required to keep the ship operating. The , and were also located in the engineering. It was also located below the galley and housed the ship's . Crew quarters The crew were staterooms composed of three areas, featuring separate and s and a dedicated work and living area that vary in size, space, and look. At times, quarters could have force-fields activated to keep people inside. Library The was equipped with computer screens and various artifacts from many different time periods including hundreds of books, paper maps, documents, case files, stone busts, fossils, pottery and other antique decorations. The library also stored books electronically that were accessible through the , which was used for remote connection to various databases and the Genesis logs through a . Cargo bay The contained various equipment, s and a , as well as several weapons including antique pistols and swords, bows and arrows, battle-axes, dynamites, grenades, claymores and numerous energy weapons, s and s of varying configurations, attached to the . The cargo bay also had a door hatch that was used for entering and exiting the ship. Others The contained s, s, apparel, s and samples of compounds. The was a form of holotechnology which ran holographic programs for use in entertainment, training, and investigative purposes. The ship was also equipped with at least one manual , located amidship on the port side of the ship. A small was also present, immediately underneath the warp core that ran along the spine of the ship. Category:Starships